blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Queen
Zeta Corvin (codename: Blood Queen) is the second vampire member of the Slayers in New York City, second-in-command in the unit and oldest member, even older than the Director. Biography Early life Zeta was born in London on November 14 1802. She lived a decadent and pampered lifestyle as the spoilt daughter of an increbibly wealthy family but her insatiable appetite for indulgence made her wnader into the underbelly of London, indulging in drugs, sex, alcohol and gambling. It was this lifestyle that inevitably became the end of her human life. Being turned During a late night at an opiom den, an intoxicated Zeta left to go home with the assistance of a Frenchman named Jacques Molvor. She was completely unable to walk the streets by herself and that proved to be a disadvantage when Molvor was revealed to be a vampire and began to feast on her. Zeta sobered up enough from the pain to strike him hard enough to allow herself to escape. She hid in a basement in a local tavern and began to turn. When Molvor finally found her, she had become a vampire and her rage and lust for blood made her violent and savagely attacked the monster. Molvor threw her back and made his escape. Zeta angrily yelled at him: "I will find you, Jacques Molvor! And when I do, I will rip your dead heart from your CHEST!" Vampire hunter Angry and full of pain after she was turned, she vented out her anger by killing vampires and fed her appetite on lowlifes, criminals and scoundrels. She despised herself but knew that she was more use to the protection of her past species alive than dead. Her hunting skills and blind hatred for her own kind made her famous amoung vampire hunters (even befriending Abraham Van Helsing, and later his grandson, Leonard and infamous to the vampires. Meeting Anya and joining the Slayers Zeta met another unwillin vampire that fights her brethren, Anya Arquette. Together they helped each other in bringing the vampire influence down. They were then told of the reformation of the New York Slayers and demanded to be enlisted. They were enlisted without question. Now, Zeta is one of the unit's strongest and most dangerous members, using her abilities on her enemies mercilessly. Abilities * Heightened senses * Abilities enhanced after consuming blood * Immortality * Superhuman strength * Superhuman reflexes * Superhuman speed * Accelerated healing factor * Skilled acrobat * Skilled in combat * Skilled in swordplay Appearance Zeta has red eyes, pale skin, black shoulder-length hair, tall and quite muscular. She normally wears combat gear or sometimes Neo-Victorian attire (black corset, mini skirt, black boots etc.). She has her fangs out all the time and her red painted fingernails can grow and sharpen into claws. Personality Though she is a stern, efficient and mostly irritable 'drill sergeant' type, she is still known to enjoy herself like she used to do, drinking and partying whenever she can. However, her anger does seem to get the better of her at times, due to her unrelenting grudge against Molvor and pretty much, all vampires. See Also * The Slayers * Vampire * Molvor * Anya * Ace * Fenrir * Duke * The Director Category:Heroes Category:Slayers